The present invention pertains to a clamp for securing a video monitor to a table top and, more particularly, to a clamp assembly for securely attaching a video monitor to a table which may be adjustably tilted out of a horizontal plane.
It is known to provide video display monitors with supporting bases with respect to which the monitor is universally adjustable to position the screen for the convenience of the user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,188 and 4,640,485 are generally representative of the many types of universally adjustable monitor supports in the prior art which provide horizontal rotational, vertical tilting, and vertical adjustable positioning of the monitor with respect to the supporting base. Because of the universal adjustability of the monitor in these units, they are intended to be placed on a horizontal table where the base tends to remain unmovably positioned.
There has been a trend, however, to provide desks and tables used to support computer terminals, display monitors and other related equipment with supporting top surfaces which are vertically adjustable and tiltable with respect to the horizontal. In particular, table tops or desk tops used to support a video monitor are provided with vertical and tilting adjustments to readily position the monitor screen in a position which is most suitable for the user, to facilitate ease of viewing, reduce glare, or to allow the monitor to be periodically repositioned as needed or desired. If the video monitor is placed on a table which is tiltable, means must be provided to secure the monitor base to the table so it will not inadvertently slide off of the supporting surface if the tilt angle becomes too extreme.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,773 discloses a computer terminal stand which includes a monitor-supporting table top which is tiltable to an inclined position and includes an adjustable clamping mechanism to hold the monitor on the table top when inclined. The clamping mechanism is adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of monitor bases and to adjust the position of the monitor on the table top. However, the clamping mechanism requires the table top to be provided with elongate through slots which present serious surface discontinuities in the table and severely limit the adaptability of the table surface for other uses.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have an adjustable monitor clamp to hold a video monitor on a tiltable table top which does not require cutting slots or drilling holes in the table. Such a clamp should be simple to use so that mounting and adjustment of the position of the monitor may be quickly and easily accomplished.